Buffy & Angel (& what they want)
by Kat11
Summary: A story about buffy and Angel getting what they want from life.


Buffy & Angel (& what they want)  
Authors note - I do not own all of these characters. There might be some I've made up but most of them belong to the creators of Buffy.  
Chapter 1  
Buffy's Home  
"Angel, we can have what we want. We can be together. You don't have to leave. Please, Angel, stay." Angel knew Buffy would never let him leave.  
"Buffy, you know I love you but you also know what'll happen if we stay together. What will happen to me and also what could happen to you." Buffy knew. She knew that if she stayed with Angel he could lose his soul. And if that happened he, as Angelus, would kill her. Kill her, Xander, Willow and possibly even Cordelia. Buffy wouldn't put her friends in danger. She knew of something Angel didn't. Something that could solve their problems for ever. "Okay, Buffy, you look... thoughtful." Buffy looked up. For a moment she had forgotten that Angel was there.  
"Well, Willow's found a spell. One to stop you losing your soul whenever we're together." Buffy looked up at Angel. Hi face had morphed to his vampire one. The one when he had fangs for teeth and ridges on his forhead. Even though she knew he hated it Buffy reached up and tried to run her fingers along his forhead. Angel pulled back when he felt her fingers touch him.  
"Buffy, don't. Remember what happened last time you did that." Kendra (another vampire slayer) had tried to kill her thinking she was a vampire.  
"I know what happened last time. And I don't care. Angel, will you let Willow do the spell?" Angel thought about it. There was just one flaw in Buffy's idea.  
"Buffy, it's a great idea..." Buffy opened her mouth to say something but before the words came out of her mouth Angel carried on. "Your plan has one flaw though. I can only be with you at night. Night is the time that your supposed to be patrolling. And if I'm with you you'll be put off. It could put you and the world in danger." Angel saw a smile flicker over Buffy's face. It only stayed there for a moment but it was long enough for Angel to realise that Buffy had it sorted out. "Unless you've got some sort of big plan that is. And the Ring of Amarra has gone. I crushed it under rock so it's useless thinking of that."  
"Angel, Willow has a spell for that too. A spell that enables a vampire to go into the sun." Angel morphed into his vampire face again. This time he made no attempt to stop Buffy when she ran her fingers over his fangs.  
"You had this planned, didn't you Buff?" Buffy nodded.  
"Angel," she said "I know as well as you do that a vampire can't live for ever without drinking human blood sometimes."  
"Buffy, I've managed before I can manage now."  
Buffy shook her head. "I know that but when Willow casts these spells you need to have tasted human blood within an hour after they have been cast or they won't work."  
"In that case, Buffy, you're not casting them."  
Buffy looked up at Angel. "We are Angel. You don't need to take much blood. Just some. You're going to take mine."  
Angel looked at Buffy. She thought that he looked startled. "Buffy, it's out of the question. You gave me your blood last time.  
"And I will again Angel. As often as I need... as often as you need blood. Willow would do it but she's doing the spell. Giles would let me die before he let fangs pierce his skin and you know what Xander thinks of you. I'm giving you my blood and you know you can't change my mind."  
Angel knew that. Last time he had needed blood Buffy had forced his vampire side out and made him drink her blood. She may have found the fangs piercing her kneck painful but for nothing would she let Angel die. "Angel, I'm eighteen now. Old enough to make my own desicions."  
Angel looked at Buffy lovingly. "Okay." he said. "I know I can never make you change your mind."  
"Well then Angel. We're agreed. The sun has gone down. We're meeting in the library to do the spells. Willow's already bought the ingredients. We knew you'd do it in the end."  
  
Chapter 2  
The Library  
Buffy and Angel walked into the library where Willow, Xander and Giles were sitting, comfortably, surrounded by what they needed to do the spells. They looked up when Buffy walked in but bothe Xander and Giles tensed when they saw Angel. "Hey Buffy, hey Angel." said Willow when they walked in. Angel found this welcome much nicer than the one he got off Xander.  
"Hey Buff. Oh, look, she brought Dead Guy." Angel had to take a couple of deep breaths when he heard this. He didn't need to breath but he did need to stop himself from leaping at Xanderand draining his blood. HIs soul gave him the power to control who he killed. It didn't stop him killing altogether. Before Angel had the cahnce to give Xander a cutting remark back Willow spoke to them.  
"So are you guys ready?" Angel nodded.  
"Yes." Buffy said "Angel and I have discussed it and I told him about the blood drinking thing."  
"Buffy" said Giles, the ever British watcher. "I have told you many times the danger of letting a vampire drink your blood."  
"Giles," said Angel "if you have a first aid kit I know how to treat a vampire bite."  
Xander glared at Angel. "So your going to drain your girlfriend of blood then heal her is it?"  
"Xander! He's not going to drain me. Just take a little of my blood. Anyway last time he rushd me to hospital after doing ir."  
"Buffy" Giles stated "Once a vampire has..." he started to ay. But Angel finished off his sentance for him.  
"Started totake blood from a person they don't know when to stop. I know. That's why I'm still not sure about doing this."  
Buffy looked at Xander "I know that, too." she said. "That's were you come in Xandrer. After Angel has taken some of my blood I want you to pull him off me. But I want you to give him time to drink some of my bloood okay?" Xander nodded. "Okay then. Ready Willow?" Willow nodded. "Giles, have you got the first aid kit?" Giles nodded. "Ready Angel, Xander?" Angel and Xander looked at each other and then nodded.  
Buffy looked at Willow who had the ingedients ready. She was taking five bay leaves out of a bunch and spreading the rest into the outline of a circle. When she had finished that she sent Xander with a bowl to get some water. She told Angel to stand in the middle of the circle. She gave him a glass sphere to hold called "The Orb of Amarra" before saying "We'll do the one that enables you to go into the sunlight first since you don't need to drink blood after that one." In the circle Angel nodded and tensed. He still had memories of last time someone had put a spell on him. But that was a curse. This might be different.  
When Xander brought the water back Willow picked up the bowl and knelt with it in another circle which had been chalked on the library floor. Dropping one of the bay leaves into the bowl she said  
"I call upon thee Ra, God of sun,"  
Dropping the next one in she went  
"Appear to us and help us please,"  
As the third went in she said  
"Enable Angel to walk in the sun,"  
The fourth one went into the water  
"Enable him to be with the slayer,"  
And finally she got to the fifth.  
"At any time she needs him."  
The orb gave off a violent glow. The spell wasn't finished yet though. Willow grabed a lighter and touched the water with it. Even though it was water the flames spread through it. Willow said in a foreign language  
"O tan tamora Ra, Iama de Sintu,  
Appar o us a helpu us sil vous plais,  
Enbl Angel dohr dro de le sintu,  
Enbl fi to be tun Slayer,  
At any gloch she sin bau."  
The orb's glow grew brighter until everybody in the library had their eyes shut. It finally dimmed. "I think it worked." said Angel. "I felt a sort of jolt.  
"Yeah." said Willow. "If you felt a jolt then it worked."  
Angel looked at Buffy "Are you sure you want to do this?"  
Buffy looked up at Angel. "You know I am. I never go back on my word."  
"Buffy, when I come to drink your blood I want you to sit down whilst I'm doing it. If you faint it's even more dangerous."  
Buffy tried to protest. "I'm shorter than you as it is. How are you going to reach my neck?"  
"I'll solve it Buff. Don't worry. I just want you to be safe." Giles looked up from sorting through the first aid kit. He'd never thought much of Angel but after hearing that, Giles realised that he had only evr wanted the best for Buffy. Except for when he had turned evil.  
"Angel?" Giles asked. "What do you need from the first aid kit? I'll get it ready now."  
Angel looked at Giles gratefully. "A tube of antiseptic cream and a plaster please." he said. Giles took them out of the cadboard box which was his first aid kit. Angel smiled at him gratefully.  
Suddenly Willow spoke up. "Come on then." she said. Buffy sat down in a chair. Angel stood by Willow who was holding a small jar of water. "There's one other problem with this spell. It involves having holy water sprinkled over you."  
"I can take the pain Willow. Don't worry. I suffered more pain than that when Buffy stabbed me."  
Willow took the water and, sprinkling it over Angel, said Gypsies of Romania you cursed him with a soul. Gypsies of Romania you took his soul away. Gypsies of Romania I gave it back and know you must let him keep it." Angel had gone red where the holy water had touched him. Willow put the jar down and once again finished the spell in a different language. "Ipyg de Romanie se sinu fi with a sul. Ipyg de Romanie se teok fi sul ay. Ipyg de Romanie E ge it back a nkow se must let fi sint it." Angel's eyes flashed. Willow knew that this was another sign that the spell had worked.  
Angel walked over to where Buffy was sitting. He knelt down by the chair and morphed into his vampire face. As his fangs sank into Buffy's skin he felt her grip his arm tightly. He knew it hurt her. He hated anytime he had to do this. Finally his fangs pierced a vein and he felt warm blood wash over his fangs and down his throat. The last time he had felt that was when Faith had shot him with a poisoned arrow. The only cure had been to drink the blood of a slayer. Buffy had tried to get Faith's blood bt had failed. Buffy had lured his vampire side out and made him drink her blood. Angel felt Xander tug his arm and he withdrew his fangs from Buffy's neck. He then rubbed some antiseptic cream over the wound in Buffy's neck and placed the plaster over it. Buffy had got through the bite without fainting. She spoke to Angel. "Are you okay?" she asked him.  
"I'm fine." He replied "How about you. Your neck'll probably hurt a little. I should never have let you do the spell."  
Buffy smiled. "I'm fine. It hurt more when I felt the fange go through my skin. That part was painful. Come on Angel. Let's go for a walk."  
"Okay." Angel replied to Buffy. Giles smiled at Angel as he left the library. Giles no longer disliked him. He knew that Angel cared for Buffy more than he ever would.  
  
Chapter 3  
The Park  
As they were walking through the park Buffy spoke to Angel. "Would you mind coming home with me?" she asked Angel. "My mother knows I'm the slayer but I never told her that you were a vampire and I need to come clean with her."  
"Of course." Angel said. At that moment a vampire jumped out from behind a tree. Buffy threw some holy water at it whilst Angel staked it from behind.  
Angel smiled at Buffy. "Oh, boy." he said. "The joys of teamwork." Buffy worked hard to restrain a giggle. They were nearing her house and she still wasn't sure what she was going to tell her mother. Thank goodness it was only 8:00. Her mother would still be awake.  
As they neared Buffy's house Angel could sense in her blood. Most vampires used this sense to tell whether their prey was human or demon. Angel used it to sense what mood his girlfriend was in.  
They reached Buffy's house and walked into her living room.  
  
Chapter 4  
Buffy's Living Room  
Angel and Buffy were sitting on the settee and Buffy's mum was sitting opposite them in a chair. Buffy was drinking a cup of tea which Angel had politely refused.  
"Buffy," her mother said. "you had something to tell me?"  
"Yeah. You know I'm the slayer. Well I am the slayer with the forbidden relationship. Angel - he's a vampire but he's been cursed with a soul. He remembers everybody he killed before he was given a soul. A while back, when I asked you not to invite him in, he lost his soul after sleeping with me. It turns out that he will lose it if he experiences a moment of true happiness. Just now though, Willow and I changed that. We put some spells on him to stop him losing his soul and to enable him to be with me in the sunlight."  
Buffy's mother looked at her neck. "Buffy, is that a plaster on you neck?" she asked.  
Buffy put her hand to the place where Angel had bitten her and said "One of the spells would not be completed unless the vampire tasted human blood within an hour after it had been performed. He had a little of my blood. He also treated the wound. If I took the plaster off now it probably wouldn't be bleeding. I'm not going to try and prove that now though . Just in case.  
"Understood. Buffy, love, if your the slayer, why didn't you kill him?"  
"He's to cute. If you were me would you have been able to kill him?"  
Her mother smiled at that. "No." she said. "You're right. I could never kill him."  
"There was nothing about that in my job description. A cute vampire I'd never be able to kill." Angel laughed.  
"That's what I am is it?" Buffy smiled.  
"Trying to say you're not cute, is it Angel?" 


End file.
